A New Beginning
by oriana.juliet
Summary: this story uses stephenie meyers plot line for twilight plus a few character. but is completely different. it is sort of an A/U.if you loved the romance and thrill of twilight but thought the characters needed something more than read on. NO COPYRIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

I was wearing my favorite North Face- pink,fluffy,and soft it was my last item that i would ever wear in california. Today it was raining as if the gods were crying to see me go.  
>IN The sunny state of california where it rains 35 out of 365 days a year is where i live, well use too. now in the state of washington state, in a small town called forks, under a constant cover of clouds and rain is where i am rains on the humdrum town more than any other place in the US. it was from this town and its gloomy shade that my dad and brother escaped with me when i was only a few months old. it was in this town that i had been compelled to spend a month every winter until i was 13. that was the year i finally put my foot down;these past three and a half summers,my dad and brother, charlie and noah vactioned with me in florida for a month instead.<br>IT was forks that i expatriate myself- an action that i took with great worry. i loathed Forks. i loved hollywood. i loved daylight and flare. i loved going to a store and seeing a movie star.  
>"ORI,"- my mom said to me a million times before i got on the terminal- "you dont have to do this."<br>I felt a spasm of fear as i stared at dad and chase. how could i leave chase and dad ? hes about to go off to college but dads got course, he had marcy, now she could take care of him but still...  
>"i want to go," I lied. id always been a good liar, i guess thats why i had been a teen actress.<br>"Tell Maya I said hi."  
>"I will."<br>"I'll see you soon," he insisted."You can come home whenever you want- I'll come right back as soon as you need me."  
>"dont worry about me," i urged. "itll be great. i love you,dad. chase take care of dad." i nudged.<br>chase grabbed me up in a bear hug.  
>ill miss this. i thought' pushing back the tears.<br>It was a four-hour flight from LAX to Seattle,another in a small passengers plane to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to doesnt frighten me;the hour in the car with Maya I'm a little worried about.  
>Maya had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. She seemed authentically pleased that i was coming to live with her for the first time. She'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to get my Chrysler 300 brought here.<br>But it was sure to be awkward with Maya. From what i remembered she wasnt very gabby. i knew she was more than a little confused by my decision-like my father before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distate for Forks. When i landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. i didnt see it as an prognostication - just unavoidable. i'd already said goodbye to the sun and my tan.  
>Maya was waiting for me with the honda accord with "Maya's Boutique" decal all over the back.<br>this i was expecting,too.  
>Maya being an entrepreneur, buisness was everything. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

My baby,my chrysler 300, sweet leather seats, roomy cabin, cherry oak interiors, and bose sound system. i bought mine after my fourth movie. the 2008 Chrysler 300 LX 4dr Sedan is my favorite version. ther is just something about the clean, cut front trim. something to give all these small towners something to look i had to wait for the drivers to deliever her.  
>Maya gave me an awkward one-armed hug when i gracefully made my way of the plane.<br>"its goood to see you,Ori,"she said,smiling as she automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. how's chase and charlie? "they're fine,its good to see you too, mom" i wasnt allowed to call her Maya, in front of her.  
>i had only a few bags. most of my california clothes were to glitzy for Forks.<br>"your car will be delievered by next wednesday," she stuttered, "until then i have a car for you."  
>"Thanks,What kind of car?" i was suspicious.<br>"Well, its a truck actually, a chevy."  
>"where did you find it?"<br>"do you remember billy black down at la push?" La Push is the tiny indian reservation on the coast.  
>"no."<br>"we use to go down to the beach with him," Charlie prompted.  
>that would explain why i dont remember him. i do a good job of blocking painful,unnecessary things that didnt belong in the fabulous life of Oriana bell. Whatever,<br>"Hes in a wheelchair now," Maya continued.  
>when i didnt respond," so he cant drive anymore, and he offered to let me rent the truck cheap."<br>"What year is it? oh no.  
>"well billy's done a lot of work on it." that cant be good.<br>"ok."  
>"Really Oriana, the thing runs great."<br>Awkward silent...  
>until,...<br>"So do i need to chip in, buy groceries, or something its no problem?"  
>"no defiantly not, i know we arent close, but im still your mother."<br>i peeked over and i think i saw a small tear;she wasn't one to express emotions out loud.  
>We exchanged small talk the rest of the way. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks,covered with moss, their branches hanging low.<br>we eventually made it to Mayas. she still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that hed bought when we were a family in the early ages. there parked on the street eas my new- well, new to me- truck.  
>it was faded red color and bulbous cab. to my surprise, i loved it.<br>"wow, mom i love it!" now i wouldnt have to walk two miles in the rain to school even though i could probably get a ride, im famous! o sorry back to eartg.  
>" im glad you like it," Maya said gruffly.<br>i took all my stuff up stairs. the room was familiar;it had belonged to me since i was wooden light blue walls,the peaked ceiling, the yellow curtains all familiar.  
>Maya took out the crib and put in a desk with an acient computer. the rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. there was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs. which i would have to share. knowing that it takes me forever to get ready. ugh!<br>everyone always sees the happy glamorous side of orianne bell. i have been critizied and ridiculed so many times i put up walls. letting no one or love in. i secretly hope someone someday finds me ands breaks the was down.  
>one of the best things about Maya is she doesnt hover. she left me alone to was nice to be alone to have to smile or look pleased; a relief to stare out the window at the sheeting rain.i wasnt ready for a real cry just yet id save that for bedtime. when i would think about the coming morning.<br>forks high school had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-eight students; there were only two other kids on set tutoring back home. all of these kids here had groen up together- their frandparents had been toddlers together.  
>i would be the new girl, the celebrity, a freak. maybe if i just do the autographs everything will be okay.<br>i was no different from these girls except for the tan but i had already kissed that away. i had dark tone skine blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
>i had always been curvy not fat but never really skinny.i wasnt that into sports except for foot ball.<br>i did relate well to people my age; i wasnt snooty or a stuck up brat, just normal.  
>but sometimes i wondered if i was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. probably my fault. after Maya left i sat in the unmatched chairs; looking at pictures. first a wedding picture, then when chase and i were born finally school was obivious that Maya was not over dad . it made me uncomfortable.<br>it was just drizzling as i reached for the house key. inside the truck, it was nice and dry. the engine started quickly roaring to life.  
>finding the school wasnt hard. the school was, like most thimgs just off the highway. i parked front of the office.i got unwillingly out of the truck and walked towards the door.i took a deep breath before opening the were three behind the counter. the large receptionist with red hair wearing glasses asked ," can i help you?"<br>Like she didnt know how i was, i was famous," Im Orianna Bell," i informed her.  
>i was expected, a topic of dicussion, movie star comes to homes to small town.<br>" of course," She rang. " i have your scheledule right here, and a map out the school."  
>she went on and on; me just nodding and nodding. knowing i was missing the important stuff but i dont care. i smiled back when she finished.<br>when i went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. i drove around the school, following the line of traffic.

**a/n**  
>so what do you think? plzzz review new chapters daily!**<br> 


End file.
